Darkness Falling
by kkmeow
Summary: The Ronin Warriors have just graduated from high school and Rowen's mom is getting married, but not everything is fine and happy,there has been a recent strange presence lingering... Can the ronin's save the day or will they cave to the darkness falling?


Chapter 1: Family

Rowen frowned and his brows furrowed as he stared from where he perched at the top step at the closed door to the guest bedroom. _Why this out of nowhere… why? The first time mom comes home in nearly a year why does she suddenly dump all this on me. _A sudden sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the shocking words she had said only a few days ago.

"Rowen… I know you've been lonely; I have too… at least that was until I found John. He's very nice and you'll be able to meet him soon, he's as busy with work as I am. He has a daughter a few years younger than you, and when I ran this idea past him he thought it would be good too."

"What idea?"

"Well since you two will be brother and sister you can start living together now! Isn't that wonderful?" She stated excitedly with her usual giant motherly grin. "Plus its summer vacation so you two can get to know each other before school starts! I know you'll take good care of her even though you'll be at university and she'll be in the high school."

Snapping out of his thoughts the blue haired youth scowled then turned his attention back to the door.

"Real wonderful..." he muttered before finally standing and knocking on the door.

"Hey, do you want to go out to eat?" a few small rustling noises came from within followed only by silence. "Fine do whatever you want." He growled turning to head to back down the stairs.

"Wait." A soft muffled voice caused him to pause and glance back over his shoulder. "Are you ok with that? I mean… you really don't mind…. G-going outside with someone like me?"

The bearer of strata stared at the dark oak wood door. She had come late last night and he had pretended to be asleep so his mother wouldn't introduce her to him with that annoying grin on her face. However, now he was extremely curious about what she meant.

"Why? Is there something, I_ should _mind?" a strange clatter of noises came from within and finally the door opened. A young woman with long nearly waist length silver hair and startling red-brown eyes peered out. Her short stature and lacey floor length white and red ribbon dress made her look more like an antique doll than a 16 year old.

"No… at least… I hope not..." Her voice trailed off as she stared straight ahead, then her small pale hand slowly moved toward him touching his broad chest. Her lips, pink like a sakura petal, curved into a gentle smile.

"I do want to go out to eat with you. That is if you still want to… I though you wouldn't like me since yesterday you purposely avoided meeting me." She softly continued before pulling her hand back to the door. Slowly she turned her head toward him and cocked it to the side. Rowen blinked as he 

watched her movements his deep blue eyes fixated on hers, those unblinking hollow dead pools of blood sent a shiver down to his very soul.

Sage sighed as he walked quickly toward his friend's apartment. _Something is definitely wrong. Rowen wouldn't just skip the July1st get together at Mia's if not for something being wrong. _He thought idly now standing in front of the familiar oak door with the number 4 on it. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ro…" the blond started and stopped as he caught sight of an unfamiliar young woman seated on the couch. Feeling out of place he quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans and began to walk out the door. "Sorry I didn't mean to intru…" Sage paused mid stride as he noticed her motion for him to sit beside her.

"It's alright you must be one of Rowen's friends." The blond nodded in reply and a small giggle escaped the girl's lips as her hands continued to play with the lace on the edge of her skirt.

"I'm sorry if you're nodding I can't tell, but if you want to go see Rowen he is in the second bed room on the right upstairs." She giggled again and pulled at the fabric of the white and pink ribbon silk blouse she wore then at the black and purple see through skirt.

"Apparently," she started, "I'm wearing a very _interesting_ combination of clothes." She then sighed heavily and Sage could easily tell she wasn't as unconcerned about it as she had led him to believe. His visible violet eye met hers and he then realized why his friend had recently been absent from him and the others.

"You're completely blind aren't you?"

"Yes, I have been for the past two years." She sighed again as she continued. "I somehow feel I am completely hindering him… so I tried to dress myself today, but it looks like I really am useless."

The bearer of halo frowned as he contemplated what he was capable of doing in times like these as well as what he should do.

"How… did it happen?"

"Something like… poison. Nobody can do a thing about it." Her sorrowful expression caused him to turn away lost in thought, and her soft words brought him somewhat back.

"Sage, its ok really in a way this better, this is my punishment. Besides you seem chic maybe you can help Rowen find me something to wear." The blond nodded and obediently headed up the stairs, when he finally reached the door he stopped and his violet eyes grew wide with realization.

_How did she…?_ He turned and stared at the sandy colored carpet that ran down the stairs and into the living room. Just as he was about to go back down the door opened and a familiar young man with dark blue hair protruded.

"Sage what are you doing here?" Rowen questioned looking bewildered.

"Everyone's been worried so I came to check on you."

"The others aren't here are they?"

"No… only me…" The blond started then stopped as he heard noise down stairs.

"Oh really?" the girls voice drifted up and she laughed "That sounds like Rowen even though I've only known him a few days." The barer of strata pushed past his friend and bolted down to the living room. Upon reaching the last step he fell and then quickly stood.

"Who were you talking to?" He demanded after looking around he realized there was no one else there. Sage after reaching the bottom also looked around and then turned to regard the young woman whom was gazing in his direction.

"The one that came in with Sage." She explained pointing over to the chair adjacent from the couch. Rowen sighed and frowned.

"Don't lie to me Sage didn't bring any of our friends with him."

"It wasn't..." she paused then looked down still fumbling with lace. "It happened again didn't?"

The question was rhetorical and before either of the two could say a thing she smiled warmly and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I was mistaken." She informed quietly, "there is no one here aside from us. I was talking to myself so please think nothing of it." She moved forward a little clumsily and took the clothes from Rowen's hands.

"I will get dressed for the day now." The two young men watched her as she began to walk off toward the bathroom.

"That is the second time now." The blue haired youth stated with a frown. "I heard her talking with someone in her room two days ago and when I looked in she was sitting on her bed talking to her closet. I got worried and didn't want to leave her alone."

"Did your mother say anything about that?"

"No… but from the way she just spoke she has apparently carried on conversations before with no one else being present and got caught." The barer of halo ran a hand through his thick blond locks as he thought about what his friend had just said.

"How did she become blind?" Rowen stared and blinked at Sage.

"I didn't ask her. Why-" The two young men were suddenly interrupted by a loud cry from the bathroom. Rowen immediately bolted over to the door and opened it. His deep blue eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief.


End file.
